


i’m slipping off the edge, i’m hanging by a thread

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: “I spoke with your father. He has half a mind to send you to a military school.”Lucy stared at the blanket beneath her as her mother paused, as if she expected a reaction.
Series: Judge Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	i’m slipping off the edge, i’m hanging by a thread

Lucy stared at the wall, barely registering her father's yells.

It wasn't like it mattered. She was passing all her classes, even if she wasn't getting straight As.

Or any As.

Or anything above her C in weight training.

A hand on her arm turned her towards him and she stared at the ribbons on his chest.

"Are you listening to me?"

She stared at the ribbons and didn't answer.

He kept yelling until eventually she registered that he had dismissed her.

Then she went to her room.

And she laid on her bed and stared at the wall, until sometime later, the mattress dipped behind her.

“Lucy?”

She stared at the wall.

A hand rested on her shoulder, gently tugged her to roll onto her back.

Her mother.

Lucy made herself sit up.

“I spoke with your father. He has half a mind to send you to a military school.”

Lucy stared at the blanket beneath her as her mother paused, as if she expected a reaction.

“I talked him down from that, but I do think we need to do something.” Her mother took a deep breath. “I called Lois.”

What did Lois have to do with anything?

“There’s a private school in Metropolis your father and I think would be good for you. Lois is willing to let you stay with her for your last semester.”

Oh. They were sending her away.

The world muted even further and her last week in Blue Springs barely registered.

Then her stuff was packed and her mother was driving her to Metropolis.

Her room in Lois’s apartment was small.

The new school was pretentious.

Her uniforms were stupid.

Then her mother was leaving her.

Lois bought pizza the first night.

Chinese the second.

Made pasta the third.

Two weeks in, Lois came into her room while Lucy was sitting in front of homework she wasn't doing. Lois sat on the floor, patted the space next to her.

Lucy stared at the spot.

When they were younger, before Lois left, if Lucy had a bad day they would sit on the floor and talk.

But Lucy had just been a kid, with kid problems.

“Come on,” Lois said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat.

“You don’t need to tell me anything,” Lois said. “It’s shit that they brought you here and left you like this. You deserve better.”

Lucy blinked at her.

Oh.

“But, I do think you need help.”

Lucy’s shoulders tensed.

“I think something happened,” Lois continued. “Something mom and dad don’t know about. I’m not asking, but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Lucy stared at her.

Lois’s face shifted, softened even further. “Hey, hey, you’re okay.”

Because Lucy was crying.

She didn't know she knew how to do that anymore.

Lois shifted and pulled Lucy towards her. Lucy didn’t speak, just let herself be hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is short. most of these things are gunna be about this length, just to give a quick look into where they are at different points
> 
> Of course, a big shout out to 4beit, Aide, J, and Meghan for reading through these for me.
> 
> title from Simple Plan's Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me)


End file.
